Under pathological conditions of acute and chronic forms of neurodegeneration overactivation of NMDA receptors is a key event for triggering neuronal cell death. NMDA receptors are composed of members from two subunit families, namely NR-1 (8 different splice variants) and NR-2 (A to D) originating from different genes. Members from the two subunit families show a distinct distribution in different brain areas. Heteromeric combinations of NR-1 members with different NR-2 subunits result in NMDA receptors displaying different pharmacological properties. Therapeutic indications for NMDA receptor subtype specific blockers include acute forms of neurodegeneration caused, e.g., by stroke or brain trauma; chronic forms of neurodegeneration such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease or ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis); neurodegeneration associated with bacterial or viral infections and associated with diseases such as schizophrenia, anxiety and depression and acute/chronic pain.